Caster (Archimedes)
Summary Caster is a Masterless Caster-class Servant granted with control over the security of the SE.RA.PH in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. He is an independent Servant in the conflict of Fate/Extella. Caster's True Name is Archimedes, a Greek mathematician, physicist, engineer, inventor, and astronomer. He is a "celebrated genius in human history" who made numerous breakthroughs in a variety of fields, including the principle that bears his name. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C with magecraft. Higher with Katoptron Katho Phlegon Name: Caster, Archimedes Origin: Fate/Extrella Gender: Male Age: Around 75 at the time of his death Classification: Caster-Class servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Summoning (Can summon his various inventions to him whenever necessary), Damage Boost (His inventions deal extra damage against humans), Light Manipulation (Can concentrate Sunlight into a powerful heat ray via Katoptron Katho Phlegon), Limited Transmutation, Servant Physiology, Minor Resistance to Causality Manipulation Attack Potency: Island level with Magecraft (Should be comparable to Caster and Saber). Higher with Katoptron Katho Phlegon (As a B-Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable to other similar ranked Noble Phantasms such as Phoebus Catastrophe). Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions via power-scaling (Can compete with most other Servants in combat, including those with A-Rank Speed), Lightspeed attack speed with Katoptron Katho Phlegon (Reflects and concentrates sunlight into a beam of energy) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Even the weakest Servants can crack human skulls with their finger tips) Durability: Island level (Can fight Nero and Tamamo and withstood a brief barrage of swords from the Gate of Babylon) Stamina: Tireless as long as he has enough magical energy Range: Several meters with normal attacks, several hundreds of meters with his noble phantasm Standard Equipment: His various inventions, called the "Chronicles of the Massacre" Intelligence: Archimedes was among the most prominent intellectuals of his time. A revolutionary mind in the fields of mathematics, physics, engineering, astronomy, and hydrostatics, he is able to act impartially and entirely on logic to make the best possible tactical decisions with the information he has on hand. After being infected by the Velber, he became coldly manipulative, turning the three factions of Extella's conflict against each other for his own ends and only failing to achieve his goals once the similarly perceptive Altera catches onto his plans. This took many battles though, and he is able to hold his own against swarms of Effigies and take on other Servants in direct combat through his inventions. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. He is somewhat arrogant and a perfectionist, His Velber infection is eroding away at his sanity. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm * Katoptron Katho Phlegon: Clustered Straws, Burn Out Like the Moon: also known as Κατόπτρων Κατω φλέγον (Greek for "Lower Burning Mirrors") is the Noble Phantasm of Archimedes and the optical weapon used to burn the warships anchored in the Syracuse's shore in Archimedes' legend. The West European world had for a long time completely forgotten about Archimedes' circumstances (his biography was published around the 5th~6th Century, but there was no mention of him afterward), but he was reclaimed by Ancient Greece's literature and scholarship and became a topic of intense debate during the Renaissance. Among others, a current rumor that was considered a sensational conversation topic was this invention that set the enemies ships ablaze. In the present world, no matter what kind of experiment you do, you can't burn a ship with mirror reflections. This indicates that there was still mana in the atmosphere around the time he was alive. Archimedes took in not only the sunlight, but the mana around him and developed a Mystic Code exposed to the public as a heat ray. Class Skills * High-Speed Incantation: The capacity to recite spells at high speeds. Archimedes' A-Rank in this skill allows him to summon and activate his inventions almost instantly despite the normally lengthy casting time a modern magus would require. * Item Construction: A Caster-class skill. It is the skill to manufacture magical items. Archimedes' A+ Rank in this skill is a further testament to his ability to engineer Mystic Codes, including his Noble Phantasm. Personal Skills * Technique Elucidation: A skill that allows one to interpret and restore practically anything that can be defined as a formula. From a magus' standpoint, they can repair magecraft, damaged circuits, and even magic crests, feats which are considered to be impossible in the modern era. While an extremely unique skill that can be described as priceless and an "esoterica among esoterica" in the magical world, it is virtually useless in combat outside of preparing and repairing his inventions. * Aptitude for Slaughter (Tools): A skill possessed by Heroic Spirits fitting the Assassin or Berserker classes. Due to this skill, Archimedes' inventions have a particular affinity for slaughtering humans, even when he does not wish them to. As a result, all of his attacks deal additional damage to humans. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Scientists Category:Energy Users Category:Spirits Category:Antagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Transmutation Users